Harry Potter, God of Light
by JSA-JL-95
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, unwilling to put the newly orphaned Harry Potter with his magic hating relatives, has his prayers answered in the form of a small green ring. Harry will need to learn to harness the abilities granted by his power over will combined with his power of magic. How will the justice league cope with a little boy, with more power than he can fathom?
1. New Hallows Eve

Chapter 1: One Fateful night

Albus Dumbledore was a very old wizard, he had seen many things, fought 2 dark lords both of whom he knew personally, but the horror of learning that Lily and James Potter had been killed by Voldemort had made him nearly fall over dead on the spot he stood. What is he to do, what can he do? He had lost two friends, and was left with an infant, a baby boy, with a lightning bolt scar. He very well could not take him to Petunia, her and her horrid husband would surely treat the boy poorly, and he knew their hate of magic well. No, he needed to bring the boy to someone both capable and willing to care for a magical child…

" _Potential wearer located. Location: Earth, Scotland_ ". And so a sole green lantern ring flew into the night, no give the will necessary for this little boy who had lost everything.

Albus watched with rapt attention, too shocked to move from his position next to the cot of the sleeping child, as a ring entered the room through an open window. The glowing symbol of the lantern turned to face the boy, and flew to him and around his finger faster than Albus could blink. A pulse of power washed over Albus momentarily before a happy smile ghosted over the babies' lips and he fell deeply back asleep.

"I know where he must go!" Albus cheered, feeling true hope since the death of the potters. "He must go to one of the new gods!" These new gods Albus speaks of are none other than the Justice League of America. Albus, like virtually any other wizard, did not keep informed on information readily available to muggles. He had only heard whispers and seen few demonstrations of their miraculous abilities, and had chosen to call them what wizards as a majority saw them as, New Gods. "They will teach him, they will teach him to harness the power Lord Voldemort knows not, and when he returns, he will have the power necessary to succeed."

"J'onn to watchtower, I have located the new green lantern on Earth", Spoke the Martian Manhunter with his casual stoic voice.

"Well", spoke batman, "What are their distinguishing features, I'll run an identity search based on them."

"I may not be fully aware of human anatomy, but I am fairly certain a majority of infants look virtually indistinguishable."

And so, on October 31st, 2010, Martian Manhunter discovered Harry James Potter, on the front step of the Hall of Justice, with nothing but a blanket, a scar, and a glowing green ring.

* * *

A/N: My first story, feedback welcomed. I know the first chapter is short, but I plan to make future chapter longer.


	2. Green Day

**6 years later…**

"Harry, if you do not get down right now, you will not get any chocos after dinner." J'onn called out to his son.

"No! Please don't take away my chocos!" Harry cried out before lowering to the ground shakily. "I came down, do I get chocos then?"

J'onn chuckled before answering, "Yes, you'll get your chocos." With that, Harry hugged his adoptive father and ran into the house.

 **6 years previous…**

That Halloween night, when J'onn J'onzz found a helpless infant, one who had been seemingly abandoned, and with no family, someone so much like himself… With that in mind, J'onn decided right there, in front of the Hall of Justice, that the child needed someone who would care for the child, and care for it well, and if he could not find anyone capable or willing, he would simply have to do it himself.

 **"** I've run a DNA test." said Batman. "I believe I know who his parents are."

"Who? Who abandoned the boy?" asked the Manhunter with a hint of steel in his tone.

Batman put an image of a redheaded woman with green eyes on the screen, and next to her, a name. "Her name is Lily Evans, she married James Potter, of whom we have no photos, in September of 1978, 2 years later, and Harry Potter was born."

"Why did they leave their child?" J'onn asked, seeing no reason for doing so.

"Because they were murdered a year later. There are no records of how they died however. Although that may have something to do with them being a part of the magical community in England."

"If they are so secretive, then how do you have any records of them in the first place?" Inquired J'onn.

"Zatanna", said Batman, "she was a part of the American magical community until she left to learn her own branch of magic. She provided me with as much information as she could, and it appears to have paid off."

"And the ring, have you contacted Hal or John to inspect it? See if it truly a green lantern corps ring?" questioned J'onn.

"He didn't need too" Said the arriving Hal Jordan, green lantern of sector 2814, more specifically, Earth, "My ring alerted me to the arrival of a new lantern in my sector, although I didn't expect them to still be in diapers."

"Well, does that mean the ring is real? And if so, why would it go to an infant?" Questioned Batman.

Well the rings don't just go find a worthy wielder based on the power they have in the moment" began Hal "They find a wielder based on the will they could possess, and with that in mind, it seems that this baby will be quite a powerful green lantern one day, if the fact that he already has will is any indication.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused J'onn "He is a baby, from what I understand human babies do not think, at least nothing meaningful, how could he already possess willpower?"

"You're asking the wrong guy pal, I'm just telling you the ring wouldn't be glowing right now if its wielder didn't have the willpower necessary for it." Answered an equally curious Hal.

J'onn frowned slightly and questioned, "Where shall he go?" J'onn would have liked to have gotten to raise the child, but if he did in fact have family, he would give him over to them.

"Well", began Batman, "His only confirmed living relatives live in surrey, England, Number 4, Privet Drive. They are Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursely, however I don't believe this is an adequate home for Harry."

"Why not? They sound like an everyday, white picket fence kind of family." Asked Hal.

"Petunia Dursely and her sister, Lily Evans at the time, over ambiguous circumstances. However, I have located the word "Freaks" and "Abnormal" in the last few letters they shared, sent by Petunia. This leads me to believe that at least Petunia Dursely is extremely intolerant of anything she considers "not normal" including, magic."

"So leaving the kid with them is a good as putting a target on his back in a battlefield then?" Finished Hal.

"Yes" Batman answered. "We need to find someone suitable to take care of him, someone still close enough to the league to have him trained with his abilities, but not put him in unnecessary danger."

"I am the most logical caretaker for him" Put in J'onn after listening to the two discuss what to do for several minutes. "My potential secret identities are effectively limitless with my shape-shifting, and I can erase any memory of him using his powers from people minds with my telepathy. Combined with my combat training, strength, speed, and other abilities, I am the most able to protect him aside from Superman or you, Batman."

Batman nodded before responding, "Yes, this sounds like the best course of action for the moment. Where will you stay?"

"Wherever is best." Responded J'onn.

 **Back to present day**

After Harry ate the treat that his father had introduced to him, he immediately became drowsy. After a small yawn, J'onn was prompted to respond.

"Why don't you go to bed, I will be up in a few minutes for your story."

"Okay dad." Yawned Harry before trudging up the stairs.

J'onn began heading up the stairs but noticed an open package of chocos nearby, and grabbed two, one being for his son. When J'onn eventually managed to get up the stairs he gave his son the other cookie and asked, "What story do you want to hear?"

Harry answered, "Tell me the story of Mars again dad…"

J'onn gave a wistful smile before answering "Ok" he continued, "Thousands of years ago, there was a planet full of life, long before humanity dominated the Earth, they called themselves, Martians"…


	3. Will to live

Chapter 3: Will to Live

 **6 Years Previous…**

Hal Jordan enters the watchtower, walking as quickly as possible to where Harry Potter is being kept. He opens the door and barges in then shouts excitedly, "I know why we can't find the lantern that Harry's ring came from!"

"How did you find out, and who is it?" questioned J'onn.

"Well", began Hal, "Only the guardians can create new lantern rings, but under certain circumstances, rings can duplicate themselves. Sinestro created his yellow lantern corps by copying his rings, and since his were based on the green lantern ones, it's possible, in theory…"

"In theory?" said a mildly irritated Manhunter, "This is a child's safety, and there is no place for hypotheticals. You either bring definite answers, or you bring none at all."

"Okay geez", exclaimed the green lantern, putting his hands up in peace, "it was an idea, and the sooner we get an idea that works, the sooner we can be sure the kid's safe."

J'onn sighed before responding, "Yes, I know, I apologize. I am rather uneasy about all of this. A child appearing practically at our feet, with a green lantern ring, and with a magical ancestry. It is far too incredible to be coincidence."

"Yeah, I think you're right on that" agreed Hal.

Just then, Batman entered the room with Dr. Fate, both of their expressions unreadable. Dr. Fate began to set up some instruments and lighting candles around Harry's cot, while Batman went over to Hal and J'onn to inform them of what is about to happen.

"Dr. Fate is going to perform a ritual to determine the force that created Harry's ring. If we determine who it is, we can determine their location, and interrogate them for their intentions." Batman explained.

"Will my assistance be required?" J'onn asked.

"No" Batman answered, "Dr. Fate has it under control.

"Correct", Fate confirmed. "I will now perform the ritual, so I require absolute silence."

Dr. Fate pinched some Fate silver powder into the blessed candle and began. " _lleps fo liev a hgourht ,lliw fo nigiro eht, dendib secrof eht em ot laever ot ,dlo fo odsg eht upon llac I_ " With the completion of this, a green light shot from Harry's scar into Dr. Fate's Helmet, knocking him back into a wall.

"Dr.!" All three Heroes present cried out before rushing to assist Fate.

"You ok?" Asked Hal.

"Yes, I am and I learned something about what gave Harry his ring." Fate responded, curiosity filling his voice.

"Well?" Asked Batman and J'onn.

"It is not malevolent, but it does not wish to be found." Fate answered, "But it left me with one word before it forced me out. _"Enki"_ an ancient Sumerian word roughly meaning," _Lord of earth"_ "

"Is that in reference to the entity or… The boy?" J'onn asked slightly fearfully, more for the boy than himself.

"I do not know", Dr. Fate admitted, all I know is, this boy is not our enemy.

"That's good" Batman chimed in, but did you get anything for why this thing gave Harry a green lantern ring?"

"Unfortunately, no" Dr. Fate admitted, "But I'm sure its intentions will become clear given time."

 **4 Years Later…**

"Faster uncle Barry, Faster!" the giddy 5 year old cheered as his adoptive uncle, Barry Allen, aka, The Flash ran him around the watchtower.

"Okay, if you think you can handle it that is" said a smirking flash.

"I can!" Harry said firmly before gripping his uncle tighter, "Now, go faster!"

"Okay, hang on greenie" said the flash, using the nickname he dubbed him with when he saw Harry glow green from his ring, before running faster than before, leading to Harry whooping with joy.  
Meanwhile on the sidelines watching Harry and Barry play, were Batman and Dr. Fate, discussing something that could determine the fate of the earth itself.

"If the boy was magical, he would have shown signs of accidental magic by the time he turned 3." Explained Dr. Fate.

"So he's not magical then?" asked Batman, seeking confirmation, as this would change how Harry was raised and how he lived.

"At this point", began a somber Dr. Fate, "It is incredibly unlikely that Harry has magical abilities."

Batman left to ponder the new information he was provided with. Harry Potter was a squib, something treated little better than a family dog in the wizarding world, his parents world… The boy couldn't be allowed to go dark, go rogue. Even if he wasn't a wizard, he was still a green lantern, and they are not someone you'd want as your enemy. He couldn't be kept in the dark about the wizarding world either, he would know every detail, and he would become a better hero because of it.

 **To Shayera and J'onn**

While Batman was deliberating over what to do with Harry, J'onn and Shayera Hol, aka Hawkgirl were looking for a house for J'onn and Harry to live in, as Harry had only been living in the watchtower for all this time, and as more leaguers came in, it became less suitable as a permanent living place.

"Will this one not be adequate?" questioned J'onn as his human alias, John Jones.

"No J'onn!" said Shayera while they looked through newspaper listings in a mall cafeteria. "It's an rv!

"But from what I understand, human homes require a kitchen, a bathroom, a place for a bed, and electricity. This possesses all of this, simply more compact." John countered.

"John, you should learn something about women now" Shayera responded in a calm voice, "We are always right, and Harry is not living in an rv." The last part said in a final and dangerous tone.

"Understood" John relented with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Very good!" Shayera cheered, "Now, let's go check out this house!"

 **Back at the watchtower…**

Harry let out a long yawn and rubbed his eye, leading to Barry telling him, "I think its time for bed little man."

Harry protested, "But I don't wanna-"Harry couldn't finish his sentence before Barry had picked him up and sped him to his bedroom faster than he could process and layed him in bed, "go to bed!"

"Really?" flash asked in an exaggerated voice, "Then why are you in bed right now? Well, you're here already, may as well go to bed!"

"I… Don't… Know…" Harry slowly let out before he drifted off to sleep.

Barry got up and turned off the light then whispered, "Goodnight greenie" and left the room.

 **With John and Shayera…**

"I think this is the one!" Shayera cheered as they stood outside of what was soon to be Harry's new home.

It was a two story home in a well known neighborhood, best known for the number of families in it. It had two bathrooms, for the person who stayed with Harry, and the boy himself, two bedrooms and a guest room, a large living room and kitchen, and a dining room. It also had an attic and basement, but there most likely would be too much that they couldn't store in the garage.

"Yes, it seems to possess everything necessary" John admitted, secretly happy with the home as well.

Both of them unknowingly shared a remarkably similar fantasy of living with Harry, raising him, being his parental figure. And as they thought this, Harry smiled in his sleep, and his ring shone brightly, for one moment, as though it was happy for its wielder…

A/N I know my chapters are short as of now, but I hope to make each chapter longer than the last as the story progresses. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, more reviews always appreciated!

A/N I know the first one had Dr. Strange instead of Dr. Fate, sorry! I totally had a brain fart while writing that and didn't even notice


	4. UPDATE

Sorry it's been so long since an update! I've been having keyboard issues so I haven't been able to write much at all. My new keyboard will (hopefully) be arriving tomorrow, so expect an update on Saturday or Sunday. Sorry again!


	5. Revelations

**Modern day, 3 days prior to Harry's birthday…**

Chapter 4: Revelations

"Albus!" called a panicking Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also head of Gryffindor house.

"Yes Minerva, what is the problem?" asked a concerned Albus Dumbledore, rarely ever seeing her lose her composure to this extent.

"He's not here!" said McGonagall, frantically motioning to the list of coming students that year.

"Minerva" ordered Albus in a stern voice, "Calm down, and tell me the problem.

Minerva listened and took several long moments to control her breath and compose her thoughts before responding, "Harry Potter is not coming to Hogwarts this coming school year."

Albus froze and looked at her with disbelief. "This… This cannot be true… He is a Potter; they've never birthed a squib in hundreds of years!" Albus stopped his denial upon thinking perhaps, the night Voldemort attacked Harry, Harry was damaged further than just the scar upon his forehead… Dumbledore then bellowed, angrier at himself and Voldemort more than he could ever remember being. He was angry at his own inability to protect the Potter's, and he was angry of the evil that Voldemort had committed, how thoroughly he destroyed young Harry's life.

"What are we going to do Albus...?" asked a very tearful McGonagall.

"We must go see the boy." said Dumbledore shakily, "To be certain this is true, and to ensure the boy has lived a good life so far."

 **At the Hall of Justice…**

And so they portkeyed to the Hall of Justice in America to find the Potter squib. Once they entered the building, they noticed a guide by the door and approached him.

"Good morning sir, would you be as kind as to direct us to the new gods?"

The man simply looked at Dumbledore for several long moments before responding "What?"

"The new gods!" Dumbledore said, slightly concerned, the man with the S on his chest, that bat man, you must have heard of them!"

"Oooh" Said the staff worker, a look of realization crossing his face, 'You mean the Justice League right?"

"Yes, so would you be as kind as to direct me to them" Responded Albus, growing annoyed by this Muggles' seemingly uncaring attitude.

"They're busy guy; this is just the visiting center." The guard responded.

Albus froze at this, for all those years ago he had left Harry at the front gates of this place believing it to be the new g- The Justice Leagues base of operations, but, now that he knew that was false, he could only speculate what had become of young Harry. Could someone else have taken him? Could his absence on the coming students list even be that… he was… dead?!

While Albus speculated, Zatanna, had entered the Hall of Justice to use the transport there to get to the watchtower, and noticed to funnily dressed people speaking to a security guard. After a moment she recognized their archaic clothes and the sticks they carried by their sides and quickly determined them to be British wizards. Upon further inspection, the old man with the beard spoke a striking resemblance to Albus Dumbledore, a very famous wizard and powerful as well if she remembered correctly.

She quickly walked over to them and asked "What is your business here?"

"And who might you be?" questioned Minerva, looking the scantily dressed magic user with distaste.

Zatanna noticed the look of distaste from the elderly woman, knowing it was most likely for her attire as wizarding Britain was still stuck in the times where ankles were pushing it. She responded to this by saying, "I am Zatanna, magician and member of the Justice League of America, and I need to know your business here."  
Dumbledore recognized the opportunity presented in this "Zatanna" as a means of locating Harry. So Dumbledore asked "Was an infant, around 1 year of age, found here 10 years ago?"

Zatanna eyed the man in suspicion, curious if this was the idiot whom chose to leave an infant on the doorstep of the Hall of Justice.

"That depends," she answered, "what do you want him for?"

Dumbledore felt his heart leap at this, a glimmer of hope finally shining within him. Harry could be alive! He quickly reined in his excitement by realizing that if he was truly alive and well, than the boy was in fact a squib.

"I left him under your people's care here and wish to retrieve him to bring him to his rightful home." Dumbledore responded quickly, silently congratulating himself on his response, confident he would no doubt be led to Harry.

"I'll need to discuss this with one of my superiors." Was all Zatanna said before rushing away to go inform J'onn someone had come for his son.

 **At Harry and J'onn's home…**

Harry was laughing merrily playing ping pong against his uncle Hal. This wasn't an ordinary game of ping-pong however, as the two of them had a table as large as a room and were using willpower constructed paddles, with 10 balls in play! It was almost impossible for J'onn to follow the game, which was actually a sort of training exercise for Harry to learn to better control the power of his ring. Harry was panting from the exertion, but Hal had a condescending smirk on his face, hoping to drive Harry to push himself further. Their game was interrupted by a loud tone coming from Harry's ring, leading him to miss the ball. Grumbling, Harry answered his rings call.

"There better be a world threatening situation right now."

"Zatanna immediately answers "An old wizard has come here to take you, he phrased it as, "Take him to his rightful home." Him being you."

J'onn jumped in upon hearing someone planned to take his son away, "Do they have any means of tracking Harry?"

"I assume they wouldn't if they asked us to lead him to Harry, but that could have just been a ploy to gain our trust." Zatanna answered, still worried for them.

"Do you see him now?" Hal questioned.

"There are two of them and they're in the…"

"What Zatanna?" Harry asked, his worry growing, "Where are they?"

"They're gone; you need to get out of there right now, now!" Zatanna answered, quite frightened now.

As if on cue, two sharp cracks were heard outside of their house, and a wizened old voice could faintly be heard.

"It appears the tracking charm I placed on him as an infant is still able to be activated. That is, if this is truly his location."

"What do we do?" Harry asked both J'onn and Hal.

"We should stay; we're all quite powerful so we should be able to defend against them quite well, should they become hostile. There is also the possibility that they may have something important for us to hear."

The magicals enter the house, their wands held at their sides, ready to cast, but then they enter the room where the 3 leaguers are directing their attention to the doorway. As soon as they enter, J'onn picks up Albus and Minerva with his telekinesis, while Harry and Hal disarm them with their rings.

Albus is in shock but eventually notices the glowing green boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Harry my boy," Albus said, hoping to come off as grandfatherly and non threatening, "It's been so long since I've seen you."

This stunned all the heroes in the room. This old man whom none of them had even heard of, knew Harry.

"Alright, start talking Gandalf. Who are you, and how do you know Harry?" Hal said this, punctuating it with a flash of his ring.

"I am a wizard, a person capable of incredible feats of magic. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot, Grand sorcerer, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He awaited the awe struck look on their faces before he would continue, but was met with could be called a slap in the face.

"What the hell does any of that matter; just tell us why you're trying to take Harry!" Hal responded, beginning to get annoyed.

Dumbledore blinked and continued, slightly worried by the fact that these people don't know his name and don't care. "I knew Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, before they were killed by a dark wizard who calls himself Voldemort." McGonagall shuddered at the sound of his voice then Dumbledore continued his explanation. "There is a school, of which I am the headmaster of, where Harry can learn to control his magic. However… recent event have led me to question whether or not Harry-"

"Cut the exposition and get to the point!" snapped a now irritated Hal.

"I would like to test if Harry is capable of performing magic." Dumbledore hurriedly answered, slightly frightened about angering one of these new Gods.

J'onn looked to Harry and asked "Would you like him to test you Harry?"

"Yes father, if there's this whole other world that I could be a part of, I want to know." Harry responded, speaking for the first time in front of these strangers.

Albus set to weave an intricate pattern with his wand, but was stopped by the voice of J'onn in his mind.

"If you try anything, I will render you brain dead, permanently."

Albus grew pale, and then performed the ritual to determine if Harry was or was not a wizard. He completed it and felt a tear escape his eye, after so many years of none. This tear came forth from a reading stating that Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, vanquisher of Voldemort, was a squib…


	6. STORY UPDATE

So sorry for not updating in so long! My new keyboard arrived but my account wouldn't work properly! So sorry again, expect an update this Tuesday for sure! Thank you so much to everyone who waited patiently!

TWD9


	7. Forgotten past

**Chapter 5: Forgotten past**

"Oh Albus…" Minerva whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

Struggling to not allow himself to cry, Albus stood and said, "I apologize for having to bother you… You will most likely never hear from us again…" Then he touched a small key ring attached to his wrist, Minerva touching it with him, and they both vanished in a crack.

"Wait!" Harry called, reaching out to them, "Can you tell me about my-"But they had already vanished, "parents…"

J'onn put his hand on Harry's slouched shoulder, "It's okay Harry, now that we know who knew your parents, we can find out more about them."

"But we don't even know where they came from dad…" Whispered Harry, upset at the loss of a source of information of his parents.

"No," J'onn admitted, "but we know somebody whom does." He concluded with a smirk.

"We do?" Asked Harry before remembering Zatanna, "We do!"

J'onn watched the joy on Harry's face with a mixture of happiness that his adopted son would learn about his past, and apprehension towards the idea of his son no longer considering him his father…

Harry was oblivious to J'onn's internal conflict, overjoyed by the hope of finding out more about his parents. All he ever had known was they died protecting him, they were magical, and their names. This was a chance to know who they were as people, his other family. Maybe he even had more family alive today! The thought of a larger family always excited Harry, for reasons he could not figure out.

"When can we go Dad?!", Harry excitedly burst out to J'onn.

"We will go next week Harry, Zatanna faced some conflict with Circe several days ago, and I'd like to give her time to relax.", J'onn answered, ignoring his son's protests.

"Ugh" Harry groaned out, flopping onto the couch. "|Fiiiine..." Harry conceded seeing his father's reasoning.

"Don't be too down Harry, you begin school on Monday." J'onn smirked while saying this, knowing how much Harry had been looking forward to his first day at the academy.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot" Harry had completely forgotten his forlorn and impatient mood from before, now simply excited.

J'onn chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm before ruffling his hair, much to Harry's protest, and saying, "Off to bed now, it's getting late and Hal is having you go running earlier than usual tomorrow."

"What for?" Harry questioned.

"He has a breakfast date with a woman." J'onn replied.

"Anyone we know?" asked Harry.

"Carol, his old boss if I remember correctly." J'onn said after a moment of thinking. "Now, no more stalling, off to bed."

Harry walked up the stairs grumbling slightly to himself.

J'onn took a moment to stress about Harry going to school for a moment before grabbing a Choco for himself and Harry and going up to Harry's room.

"What story would you like tonight?" J'onn asked Harry.

"Tell me about..." Harry took several moments to deliberate before deciding. "Tell me about the battle against Apokolips."

J'onn took a breath before beginning, "We'd been having altercations with strange, batlike creatures who were intent with placing what we believed to be bombs all around the world..."

 **At Hogwarts...**

Albus sat in his office, a glass lay forgotten on the side of his desk while he swigged heavily from a bottle of Ogden's finest. He was ¾'s through it when Minerva entered the room, looking as exhausted as he felt.

"Albus-", she took a moment to stare at his bottle before continuing on, "what will we do? How will we tell the world Harry Potter is a squib?"

"We will do no such thing!", Albus proclaimed animatedly, "This would destroy the public's faith in the ministry if they learned a mere squib were able to destroy Voldemort!" Albus contemplated for a moment before declaring, "Harry Potter was left critically injured by his confrontation with Voldemort, and died years later from health diminished by the after effects of the killing curse."

"I will do no such thi-"

"Obliviate", Albus cried out, stopping Minerva from continuing. He modified her memories of the day before, the released her from her trance.

Minerva seemed dazed for a moment before beginning, "Oh Albus, how will we tell the public of young Mister Potter's death? There will be chaos!"

"In times like this my dear, the truth is gong to be more beneficial than a lie in the end." Albus answered wisely.

"I suppose so...", Minerva lamented, "I'll inform the Prophet of the details tomorrow."

"Very good Minerva, thank you."

When Minerva left his office, Albus smiled to himself and began to write out a letter to Augusta Longbottom. Some information had come to light about her son...

 **At the Justice Academy of America...**

 **"** C'mon dad!" Harry shouted while flying in the direction of the academy.

The academy was an institution founded by Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Cyborg, and Superman. They founded it when they saw the growing number of meta-humans and enhanced humans, and the lack of formal training for them to learn to control their abilities. They knew they couldn't just allow these people to run amok, lacking control over their abilities and outcasted from society, so they created an institute to house and teach these people. And now young Harry potter, a Green Lantern, was flying towards it at Mach 2.

"I'm coming son, calm down." He found his son's enthusiasm endearing, if a bit amusing.

Harry looked forward and saw the dome of the Academy's building glinting in the sunshine, which prompted him to fly even faster towards the school, and to promptly get knocked out of the sky by an invisible barrier.

J'onn saw his son hit the ground and took a moment to chuckle at his mistake before floating down to him.

"You need to go through the security gates." J'onn scolded his son before picking him up and walking towards the gate with him, which was several dozen meters to the left of where they landed.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Harry mumbled, blushing slightly from his blunder. Harry's mistake was quickly forgotten once he had made it to the front gate, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet and playing with his ring.

"All right, go on through." The guard said, waving them through.

"Son," J'onn began, "I'm gong to leave you now under the care of your professors. If there is an emergency or any issues at all, contact me immediately. Do you understand?" J'onn stressed the last word and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Got it dad, I understand. If anything happens that a whole campus of students with abilities beyond understanding can't handle, I'll call." Harry sarcastically responded.

J'onn smiled slightly before gathering his son in a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

 **A/N**

 **I am so so incredibly sorry for not updating... My computer completely died and I didn't have the ability to go purchase a new one at the time. I promise to put out updates more frequently now for anyone still going to read this after so long... So sorry again.**


	8. Young Justice

**Young Justice**

Harry entered the school grounds after wishing his father farewell, astonished by all the meta-humans around him. There was a girl levitating people into the air, and another boy juggling fire. So much for him to look at, but he couldn't help but notice one girl sitting under a tree by herself. She had pale skin, so pale it looked gray from a distance. As he got closer he realized, it was actually gray. She had a purple leotard and a black cloak, but didn't have any school supplies or anything of the sort. He got to her and held out his hand awkwardly,

"Hi... I'm Harry." he said, waiting nervously while looking at her totally neutral expression.

After what seemed like an eternity, she grasped his hand and replied, "Raven."

Happy that she seemed to have accepted his companionship, he sat down and began to talk to her.

"My dad just dropped me off, he was sooo worried about something happening, he gave me about a hundred different scenarios to prepare for, even told me to watch out for clowns."

The corner of her mouth twitched at that, but she said nothing.

"So what about you?", Harry began, what's your story?"

She looked at him and had a pained expression on her face, so he swiftly interjected.

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable telling me, I'd like to get to know you better though." He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"I'd like that.", she answered blankly, although Harry seemed to know that this was more important to her than she let on.

"Great! Wh-" He was cut off by a voice over the PA system telling students to begin to enter the building and go where the professors instructed. Harry tentatively grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon! Let's go!"

She chuckled quietly to herself at his enthusiasm and followed close behind so as not to lose him.

"Welcome students to another year at Justice academy!", the principle began, "We have new arrivals today, so we'd like to provide introduction, so please stand up when you hear your name called." She then pulled up a tablet and began to read off of a screen. "Kon-el, tactile telekinesis, Garfield Logan, shape changing, Harry Potter, Green Lantern, Hank Run, hydrokinesis, Cassandra Sandsmark, divine favor, John stroll, optic beams, Wally West, speedster, Raven, demonic power..." She rattled off several more names before motioning for the children to sit back in their seats.

"I hope we can all have a productive year!", She chirped out, "Now, head to your dorms and get yourselves acquainted, then come down to the cafeteria for dinner."

The students began to file out, Harry and Raven sticking together until they were forced to separate to go to their gender specific dorms. "Wanna meet up tomorrow before classes?", Harry asked.

Raven looked at him with a surprised expression before simply answering, "Sure."

Harry smiled before running to catch up with his group whom had left without him, "Cool, see ya then!" he called back to her before disappearing from sight past a corner.

Raven stood there for a moment before chuckling quietly to herself and thinking, "Who are you Harry Potter?"

 **At Hogwarts, first years just having arrived...**

A young girl with a large bushel of hair was excitedly explaining the magic of the enchanted ceiling to someone who genuinely appeared to be near to falling asleep. The headmaster looked at everyone in the room, saddened slightly by the lack of a one Harry Potter, but knowing it was for the best. Professor McGonagall herded the first year students around the front of the Great Hall and instructed them to come up and sit on the stool to be sorted into their house when they hear their name called. She rattled on through the list, until she got to the name, "Harry Potter?".

Dumbledore froze. He lost himself in his thoughts, "But the boy was a squib, I'm certain, so why does Hogwarts still desire his attendance?" Albus was so immersed in his thoughts, he failed to notice that McGonagall was right in front of him and demanding what this was. "Oh, yes Minerva?"

"Explain yourself Albus!," She demanded, "Now!"

"Well Minerva," Albus began, "it appears we are missing a student." Minerva gave him a pointed look before continuing the sorting in a shaky voice. All Albus could do was consider what this could mean...

 **Justice Academy: Day 1...**

"Aaawaawh"Harry yawned out, quickly waking up to do his morning run and get to class. He had just finished getting dressed in his workout attire when Garfield landed on his shoulder as a hawk then jumped off and asked,

"Watcha doing there?", Harry replied.

"About to leave for my workout. Helps me start the day." Garfield contemplated that for a moment before saying,

"I'm down." and walking out the door, gesturing for Harry to keep up.

"So what exactly are your powers?", Harry asked Garfield, curious as to what he could really do.

"I can turn into animals!", a excited Garfield stated before turning into an ostrich and running along side harry like that for a few seconds before turning back to his normal green complexion and asking, "Pretty cool huh?", a mildly smug expression on his face.

"Really cool!", Harry proclaimed, "My dad can do that to, but I don't get to see him do it often, and never see a human do it!"

"Who's your dad?" Garfield inquired.

"Martian Manhunter." Harry answered nonchalantly.

This had a surprising effect on Garfield who simultaneously choked, fell flat on his face, and rolled for 8 feet before stumbling to his feet. "Your dad is THE Martian Manhunter?!" Garfield yelled out, seemingly unfazed by his fall.

"The one and only.", Harry replied bemusedly, but proud of who his father was, and what he'd done for the Earth.

Harry and Garfield spoke for the remainder of the run and were chatting animatedly as they entered their dorms to change out of their slightly damp clothing. They went down to the cafeteria together for breakfast, where Harry couldn't see Raven anywhere. They sat down at one of the tables and ate until Raven walked in.

"C'mon.", Harry said while gesturing for them to go over to sit with Raven.

"Why though dude?", Garfield asked, "She kinda freaks me out to be honest..."

"Cause she's my friend, and shes actually pretty nice, just gotta spend some time with her."

Garfield conceded and went with Harry to sit with the girl, her opening up to him after a few minutes after she saw how nice he was.

"So I was laughing so hard I was rolling on the ground, but I forgot I was an elephant, so I j-" Garfield's story was interrupted by a loud explosion outside the school. Seconds after this was heard, the woman whom had spoken to the arriving students the day before calling over the loudspeakers in a worried tone of voice.

"Students please report to your dormitories,", then she provided the reason for this order, "a powerful magic user has broken the perimeter uninvi-". The loudspeakers only played static.


	9. Crossing Streams

**Crossing Streams**

Several golems were closing in on a small group students, their powers futile against the stone beats, before suddenly, one of the golems was flattened by a massive green hammer. Then, when all of the golems were looking in confusion at where their comrade had once stood, a small tornado surrounded the remaining ones, where black beams of energy impacted and destroyed them while they were swirling. The small group of students saviors, were none other than Harry Potter, Raven, and Kid Flash.

"What's happening?!"one of the girls yelled in a panic, "Are we gonna die?!"

"No. Not while I have a say said Harry." He then used his ring to bring the students over to the exit where they were hosting evacuations. "Stay here", he told them, "and listen to instructions. They nodded, then went off to join the rest. Harry was about to join with his friends in the evacuation, when he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Kon-el?" Harry asked Garfield.

"I don't know dude, do you think he went back inside?" Garfield replied inquisitively.

"I don't know, Ra-" Harry began.

"Already doing it." Raven instructed while she was floating above the ground. Her eyes glowed while she performed her tracking spell. "He's in the west wing, by the library" Raven replied after completing her spell.

"Well," let's go get him!" Harry cried before flying off towards the school, despite his friends calls.

"Ugggh, c'mon man!" Garfield groaned before turning into a falcon and flying off after Harry.

Raven thought to herself for a moment before looking at Wally with a fierce expression.

"All right, all right." he said before picking her up and running after them.

 **KON-EL**

Kon angrily ran down the halls, looking for this intruder. Now, Kon's anger was not something related to the intruder, but rather his "father". Kal-el had been wary of his younger clone, Kon, due to his affiliation with Cadmus and... well... since he was a clone of himself! This was the only reason Kon was in the school rather than on the Kent farm for Clark to train him, Clark's distrust of him. He was hoping that if he saved the students by disabling the threat, maybe Clark would accept him.

He marched down the halls for a while longer before he saw the door to the weapons vault ripped open with 3 stone golems standing guard. He roared a battle cry before laying in on the golems. With his telekinetically enhanced body, the golems were reduced to rubble in a matter of moments. He was entering the vault when he saw a dark purple beam of light flying towards him. He dodged away from it, feeling it ruffle his shirt.

"Who's there?", he called out, "And, why're you here?

"Surely your father has told you about me?" A woman's voice purred out, sounding beautiful and equally deadly.

This caused Kon to see red as he dove for the voice, only to be frozen in midair, his fists stuck to his sides. He managed to land face up though, and got a look of the woman he was facing, and instantly recognized her from their adversary syllabus. Morgana La Fey.

"Lucky for you," she drawled, "I'm not here to kill some shrimp, so you can stay their while I get what I came for...

 **GROUP**

Harry flew to where his ring indicated it detected kryptonian DNA, and was met with the sight of Kon-el frozen on the ground, and Morgana attempting to access the sub chamber of the vault. He immediately fixed his ring on her and bound her in green shackles.

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" Harry asked, his hands noticeably shaking.

"Is this all they think of me?" she asked, seemingly having not heard him, "That I'm only good enough for one of their runts?!" she hissed out.

"Make that, two of their runts!" Garfield called out as he morphed into his human shape and landed.

"Actually, it's four!" Kid Flash cried out when he entered the area, then setting down Raven.

Morgana then vanished and reappeared behind the children before casting a spell at them. Kid flash however, was able to pull Raven and Garfield down in time, but Harry had no time to react and was hit with the full brunt of the attack, a large black burn in a line on his chest.

"Harry!" Raven yelled before scrambling to her feet and running over to him. She was blasted off of her feet however when Morgana caught her in a holding spell. Harry saw this and began to struggle to his feet.

"Leave... her... alone...!" Harry snarled out, almost collapsing on the last syllable.

"Well you see, I don't like being told what to do." Morgana said before sending a red sphere at Raven's head.

"NO!" Harry cried out, reaching his hand towards Raven when the most miraculous thing happened. Morgana's sphere was faster and hit Raven, causing Raven to bonelessly crumple to the ground.

 **AT HOGWARTS**

"Troll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons! Though you oughta know." Professor Quirrell announced before collapsing forward, unconscious.

Dumbledore took notice of how Quirrell fell before standing to calm the commotion in the great hall, "Sonorus" he muttered before speaking. "All prefects escort your students to the dormitories, all professors with me.

Unfortunately, the professors had not known of the troll changing locations and going to the second floor, girls bathroom and Hermione Granger was gravely injured. She was flooed to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. They treated as soon as she arrived in a room, treatment began. She had a sever concussion, fractured skull, was missing 2 fingers, had cranial swelling, had broken 3 ribs, and sustained fairly extensive damage on her spine. Only time would tell if she could survive the nights...


	10. Crossing Streams Part 2

**United we fall**

 **Stalling**

Harry roared in rage at the attack on raven, and flew to Morgana as fast as he could, his will making his ring burn brighter than ever before.

"What are you doing boy?" Morgana asked, "I can easily do unto you what I did to your little friend." She said with a feline grin.

"You're right, you can easily beat Harry on his own!" Kid flash yelled, "But you can't beat all of us as easily!" Kon finished. Both the two boys rushed into the battle, kid flash trying to get close enough to rapid punch Morgana, and Kon repeatedly being thrown away by her spells. All three boys knew, they stood no chance in hell of defeating Morgana, even as angry as the were but they didn't need to. They just needed to hold her here until the more experienced leaguers arrive with a magic user.

As though on cue, J'onn burst through the wall, Zatanna and Red Tornado following close behind. He instantly flew up to Morgana and began to savagely beat her into the ground while yelling, "Don't (hit) you (hit) dare (hit) hurt (hit) my (hit) son!" He enunciated the final blow with a two-handed blow, neutralizing her. Harry watched it all in awe, but his enraptured state only held him for as long as he wasn't thinking about Raven, which wasn't too long. He ran over, picking her up as softly and quickly as he could, and he looked over to Zatanna with pleading eyes.

Zatanna, knowing of Raven's bloodline and the nature of her injuries, was certain now modern hospital could help her, but there was one place that could… "Follow me." She ordered as she began to run down the hall, Harry flying with a Raven close behind. They came across a small room that had nothing but a single fireplace in it.

"What are we doing here, Zatanna?!" Harry yelled, confused as to why Zatanna was not taking them to a hospital.

"I'm getting her help." Zatanna replied. She then took of her hat and reached in up to her shoulder, before pulling her arm out with a little Tupperware dish of green ash. She opened it, and through a bit in the fire, turning it a vibrant green. "Harry, I need you to trust me right now." She pleaded. "Just step into the fire, and call out "St. Mungo's" as clearly as you can."

Harry was hesitant, his instincts yelling at him to stay away from fire, but he pushed those feelings aside, letting his trust of Zatanna pull him into the flames, which he actually found pleasantly warm. "St Mungo's!" he yelled out before being whisked away to the magical hospital.

 **Prognosis**

Julia and Horace Granger both sat in the waiting room, anxious to hear the news of their daughter. A healer walked towards them, a neutral expression on his face, and before he could reach them, Horace stood up.

"How is she? How's my baby girl?!", Horace asked high hysterical.

"Sir," the healer began, "your daughter is still completely unresponsive. If we se no response within the next 2 weeks, we will be forced to declare her brain dead." The healer then looked down, refusing to meet Mr. Granger's eye, as he quickly left the room.

Mr. Granger simply stood there, not knowing how to process this information. His eleven-year old, brilliant little girl, was going brain dead. He was shaken from his reverie by his wife's sobs, being one of two things that would ever give him purpose. He took his wife's hand and a pinch of floo powder, then the senior Granger's were gone. Julia to rest fitfully, and Horace to drink.

 **Chaos**

Harry and Raven blasted from the fire place like bats out of hell, Harry flying to the nearest mediwitch.

"Help her! Please!" Harry pled with the woman, gesturing to Raven with his head.

The mediwitch didn't miss a beat, immediately calling down a healer and two other mediwitches to transfer and begin treating the girl. A moment later, Zatanna came through, and walked up to the healer.

"She's half demon and was hit with a reverb hex. She'll go insane from that if she isn't woken up within 15 minutes. She needs essence of ichor and basilisk venom blended." Zatanna began saying to the woman, before following her with Raven into a room.

While Raven was tended to, another healer walked up to Harry to get the information. Harry gave the healer kk of Raven information then moved on to his own. When he told the healer his name, they froze. They stared at him in silence for several seconds, leaving Harry to shuffle his feet uncomfortably before asking ,"Can you show me your forehead?"

Harry found this a strange request but obliged, revealing his jagged scar above his eyebrow. The healer turned pale before scurrying out of the room to deliver the documents to their superior. Harry didn't see them for the remainder of his stay.

 **One day past...**

Harry paced the waiting room for nearly an hour, anxious to hear news of his friend, when the healer came out looking exhausted, but accomplished.

"Come say hello to her." The woman said, guiding Harry to Raven. She began explaining that Raven's demon half made her more resistant that Zatanna had accredited for, but Harry hear none of it, he was just focused on holding Raven as tight as he could, finally coming down from his adrenaline high.

Raven, to her credit, while unused to so much physical contact, didn't resist the hug and even leaned into it.

 **Power**

In the wizarding world, Albus had done a superb job of painting Neville as the true "Boy who lived", even managing to fool the likes of Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's coterie. He did come into trouble with Hagrid, but a simple obliviate from the elder wand removed any doubts the giant had in his heart. Albums hated all that he was doing, the lies he was telling… however; he knew the necessity of such lies. If Voldemort's followers learned the boy who lived was a squib, there'd be death around every corner! Alas, this did little to lighten his heart and he had since gone through several bottles of Ogden's finest.

 **United, we Rise**

Several days after the incident, Raven was released from St. Mungo's with a clean bill of health. Zatanna and Harry there to greet her of course, however; something Raven didn't expect also was there to meet her at the school… Kon, Wally, and Garfield had all set up a small celebration for her health. There was a banner in the rec-room reading "Reverb can't beat the bird!", with a large raven painted next to it, obviously all having been made by Garfield. They had a simple carrot cake, as that was Raven's favorite, and even had arranged to have the whole rec area to themselves for two and a half hours. Raven maintained a neutral expression while expressing her thankfulness, but her friends could see her blinking back tears every few seconds. The cake was divied out, Garfield turning into a rabbit to eat it in the hopes of getting a laugh. The friends all ate and laughed and talked, well past their two and a half hours.

 **Observation**

He looked upon the boy, contemplating his path. His future was uncertain, in flux, blanketed with blinding light. Light so bright, even he could not see. Well, he had time, and only time would reveal its secrets…

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating in… a long ass time. I kind of just fell out of love with the concepts and ideas I had for this story, but rereading it, I found myself forgetting I wrote it and I just enjoyed myself. So, long story short, I'm back for the time being.**


	11. Done

Hello... I'm absolutely done with this story. I let someone else edit it on the advice of another writer on the website, and the editor completely fucked it over! He changed hermione getting beaten by Quirrel into the troll, he fucked with the time, he changed the wording strangely, and he took out parts that tied in the chapter titles! He killed the world I was creating, and I can't even recover it since it was on google docs and he edited the originals... I may write something again, but for now... I'm done.


End file.
